doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitfeld
)]] '''Zeitfelder' sind Teile von der Zeit Energie die verstreut in Raum und Zeit liegen. Die Risse wurden von den Silence erschaffen als am 26. Juni 2010 die TARDIS des Doctors gesprengt wurde . Bekannte Risse (Flesh and Stone)]] (The Beast Below)]] )]] Ungefähr Ostern 1996 war ein Riss von Amelias wand mit einem Gefängnis von den Atraxi verbunden. Der Riss ließ ebenfalls Amelias Eltern verschwinden und Prisoner Zero konnte durch ihn auf die Erde flüchten. Der Doctor schloss ihn mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher. (The Eleventh Hour, ''The Big Bang) Dieser Riss erschien ebenfalls mehrfach auf dem Raumschiff UK im 33. Jahrhundert. (The Beast Below) Und in den Kabinett Kriegs Räumen im Jahr 1941. (Victory of the Daleks) (Victory of the Daleks)]] schließt den Riss (Flesh and Stone)]] Ein weiterer enorm großer Riss befand sich an Bord des Raumschiffs Byzantium im 51. Jahrhundert. Er ließ Crispin, Marco, Pedro, Phillip und viele Weinende Engel verschwinden, dann schloss er sich. Die Weinenden Engel fürchteten ihn und versuchten zu entkommen und wurden in den Riss gezogen. Sie haben die ganze Kraft der Byzantium absorbiert und damit die künstliche Schwerkraft ausgeschalten. Die Engel in den Riss zu befördern schloss den Riss für eine Weile. (Flesh and Stone) Noch einen Riss gab es 1580 in Venedig. Nach Rosanna Calvierri flohen sie und die anderen Saturnynianer von Saturnyn, weil sie die Silence durch die Risse gesehen haben. Sie flohen durch einen der Risse zu "einem Ozean wie unserer" auf der Erde nachdem der Riss sich hinter ihnen schloss. Kurz bevor der Doctor Venedig verlässt, bermerkte er eine abrupte stille. Der Markt der vorher voll war, war auf einmal leer. (The Vampires of Venice) (Cold Blood)]] Es gab einen Riss in einer Silurianischen Basis unter der Erde im Jahr 2020. Amy und Rory fanden ihn während sie die Basis verließen. Beim Untersuchen greifte der Doctor in den Riss und holte ein verbranntes Teil der TARDIS raus. Bevor sie die Basis verlassen haben wurde Rory von Restac erschossen und sein Körper kam in den Kontakt mit dem Licht des Risses. Der Riss hat in sofort absorbiert und seine Existenz gelöscht. Der Doctor kann sich immernoch an ihn erinnern und merkt das später an (Vincent and the Doctor), Den Verlobungsring den er für Amy gekauft hat existiert immernoch weiter in de TARDIS. Sie verlor alles andere was sie dazu bringen könnte sich an Rory zu Erinnern. (Cold Blood) Den nächsten Riss gab es in Craig Owens Wohnung in 2010 in seiner Küchenwand neben dem Kühlschrank. Kurz nachdem der Doctor die Wohnung verlassen hat begann der Riss Zeitfeldernergie abzugeben und sich zu vergrößern. (The Lodger) (The Eleventh Hour)]] Einen weiteren Riss gab es in der TARDIS selbst als sie Amy's Haus geparkt hat am 26. Juni 2010. Der TARDIS Monitor zeigte den Ort und die Zeit an und dann zebrach das Glas in die Form des Risses. Dies wird gefolgt von einer unheimlichen Stimme die sagt: "Silence will fall".(The Pandorica Opens) Ein Riss erschien in den Wänden des Tempels von Artemis in 1929. (The Hounds of Artemis) Irgendwann im 41. Jahrhundert, erschien ein Riss in einem Behälter auf dem ein Dalek Mutant stand. (The Only Good Dalek) (The Time of the Doctor)]] Auf dem Gefängnis-Schiff des Minotauros, erschuf das Schiff mehrere Hotelräume eines für jeden der in das Schiff teleportiert wird. In diesen Räumen ist von der jewiligen Person die größte Angst enthalten. Während der Doctor auf dem Schiff war entdeckte er einen Raum der für ihn war (The God Complex), in ihm war die Illusion des Risses in Raum und Zeit. Er fürchtete Intuitiv das seine Aufgabe die Risse zu beseitigen noch nicht vorbei war. Da es die Intigrität des gesamten Universums geschwächt hätte. Seine Angst wurde später bestätigt. (The Time of the Doctor) sieht das letzten mal den Riss (The Time of the Doctor)]] Der Riss wurde von den Time Lords benutzt um zurück in das Universum zu gelangen auf Trenzalore. Gallifrey ist zu dem Zeitpunkt in einem Taschenuniversum gefangen. Der Doctor opferte mehrere Hundert Jahre den Planeten und den Riss zu beschützen damit der Letzte Große Zeitkrieg nicht von neuem anfängt. Wahrscheinlich war es wegen Clara Oswald das der Doctor gerettet wurde der kurz davor war wegen alterschwäche zu sterben da er all seine 13 Regenerationen aufgebraucht hat. Es war ihnen möglich den Riss zu verschieben und ihn zu benutzen damit der Doctor einen neuen Regenrations Zyklus bekommt. Damit wurde eine neue Zukunft geschaffen. Andere Zeitfelder und Risse Der Phrase "Zeitfeld" oder "Riss in der Zeit" wird im Bezug auf verschieden Zeitangaben in versschieden Situationen an verschieden Orten benutzt: Der Zeitsensor des Dritten Doctors vernahm Störungen im Zeitfeld. Im Sinne von das sie die TARDIS des Masters lokalisiert hat Folly's Gefängnis hatte ein Zeitfeld was die Zeit der Insassen verlängern würde wenn sie versuchen würden auszubrechen (1 Minute außerhalb der Zelle=1 Woche mehr Gefängnis). (Doing Time) Jamie McCrimmon zerstörte einen World Shaper in dem er ein Zeitfeld erstellte welches für kurze Zeit Marinus in Mondas verwandelt hat. Er opferte damit sein Leben. (The World Shapers) Das Parameter eines Time Loops wurde auch bezeichnet als Zeitfeld, Zeitschwelle und Zeitsperre (The Feast of Axos) Der Sechste Doctor erstelle einen Konkurrenzzeitfeld um eine Dalekzeitmaschine vom Dematerialisieren zu hindern, weil die TARDIS und das Dalekschiff bei den gleichen Koordinaten im Zeit-Vortex materialisieren wollten. (Patient Zero) Die Gravond hofften das sie die Felder der Zeit füttern und verwüsten können. (The Dimension Riders) Die Bücherei auf Kar-Charrad war geschützt von einer Zeitsperre welche von einem Zeitfeld geschützt war. (The Genocide Machine) Der Schädel von Vilus Krull existiert in einem para-chronischem Zeitfeld, d.h. es existierte außerhalb des Kontinuums. (The Dark Flame) Der Achte Doctor war empfindlich auf störungen in den Zeitfeldern. (Ophidius) Jodafra glaubt das die Horde die Temporalen Felder um Oblivion manipuliert hat um es aus dem Gedächtnis des Universums zu löschen (Oblivion) Der Windigo sagte das ein Zeit-Manipulator dazu fähig war Zeitfelder mit seinen Schreien zu paralysieren und Menschen für ein paar sekunden einzufrieren. (Bad Blood) Charley Pollard beschrieb eine Zeit Fissur als einen Riss in Raum und Zeit. (The Time of the Daleks) Der Zehnte Doctor fiel durch einen Riss in Raum und Zeit und landete damit in Petes Welt. (Rise of the Cybermen) Kategorie:Felder und Auras Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Anomalien